So nah
by Maede
Summary: Die Geschichte zweier kleiner Mädchen, deren Glück so nah und doch so fern scheint. Im Grunde, könnten die beiden nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Dís, Tochter des Thráin, deren beste Freundin ein einfaches, gewöhnliches Mädchen ist. Ihrer Heimat und Familien beraubt, erwartet sie ein hartes Leben, voller Entbehrungen. Doch auch Glück, Liebe und Freudentränen, hält die Zukunft bereit.
1. Der Klang der Spieluhr

So nah

**Kapitel 1**

**Der Klang der Spieluhr**

Leise Musik drang aus der Spieluhr, welche auf der Kommode stand. Beide Mädchen beobachtete die Bewegungen des kleinen tanzenden Paares, während sie auf den Bäuchen lagen und die Beine in der Luft baumeln ließen. Neben Dís saß ihren Mutter Kycina am Rande des Bettes und bürstete behutsam die Haare ihres jüngsten Kindes, während diese den angenehmen Klängen lauschte. Ein warmes Lächeln zierte das Gesicht der künftigen Herrscherin. Die goldverzierte Spieluhr war ein Geschenk ihres ältesten Sohnes an Dís gewesen. Er hatte sie von einer Reise mitgebracht, wie stets, wenn er für mehrere Tage fort war. Niemals vergaß Thorin seiner Schwester etwas mitzubringen, was ein Lächeln auf ihr kindliches Gesicht zauberte und den Schmerz der vorübergehenden Trennung linderte. Und obwohl Dís diese Melodie schon auswendig kannte, faszinierte sie das junge Mädchen immer noch. Kurz trafen sich die Blicke von Mutter und Tochter im Spiegel, welcher nicht weit von ihnen an einer Wand hing, und sie lächelten einander an. Diese Melodie war ihren Kinder so vertraut, wie die Stimme ihrer Mutter. Seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt, begleitete dieses Lied ihr ganzes Leben. Ein Wiegenlied. Von Generation zu Generation weitergereicht.

„Wie soll ich euer Haar flechten?", fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und legte die Bürste bei Seite.

Wie so oft war die engste Vertraute ihrer Tochter ihr heutiger Gast. Morna war ein aufgewecktes Mädchen in Dís Alter. Sie kannten sich nun schon seit drei Jahren und ihre Freundschaft zueinander war jeden Tag gewachsen, bis sie schließlich unzertrennlich waren. Doch auch Thráins Gemahlin bekam das kleine Mädchen gern zu Gesicht. Morna hatte sechs ältere Brüder und ihre Mutter war vor zwei Wintern im Kindbett gestorben. Seitdem war das kleine Mädchen stiller geworden. Es gab Tage, da sah man in dem Gesicht des Kindes noch immer die Trauer über diesen schweren Verlust. Umso mehr wärmte es das Herz der künftigen Königin, wann immer sie die Mädchen miteinander spielen sah. Und hin und wieder nahm sie sich die Zeit, den beiden etwas vorzulesen oder ihnen Zöpfe zu flechten.

„Ich hätte gerne zwei dünne Zöpfe an der Seite, die man zusammenstecken kann. Und dazu..."

Schnell war die Prinzessin vom Bett gesprungen und öffnete eine kleine Kiste auf ihrer Kommode. Suchend, schob sie den Inhalt beiseite, ehe sie fündig wurde und das Objekt ihrer Begierde triumphierend in die Luft hielt.

„...diese Schleife."

„Also gut.", nickte ihre Mutter und blickte anschließend, dass rothaarige Mädchen neben sich an.

„Und du Morna? Möchtest du auch Zöpfe und eine Schleife im Haar?"

Die Angesprochene nickte eifrig.

„Dann müssen wir nur noch die passende Farbe für dich finden.", sprach Thráins Gemahlin, während sie mehrere Schleifen an das rote Haar des zehnjährigen Mädchens hielt, um festzustellen, welche am besten zu ihrem dunkelgrünen Kleid passen wollte.

„Blau wäre schön.", kam es wie ein Flüstern aus Mornas Mund und die künftige Königin nickte zufrieden.

„Ich weiß warum Morna blau möchte." verkündete Dís mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ihre Mutter kannte diese Miene ganz genau. Wann immer das kleine Mädchen ihre Brüder zur Weißglut brachte, mit ihrem vorlauten Geschnatter, trat ein ebenso übermütiges Funkeln in ihre Augen. Leider schien dieses Mal die Rothaarige ihr Opfer zu werden. Diese warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, hatte Morna den stichelnden Unterton in der Stimme der Prinzessin keineswegs überhört. Sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn die Schwarzhaarige sie aufzog.

„Es sind Thorins Farben."

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum. Die künftige Königin schaute verwundert in den Spiegel und erblickte Mornas gerötete Wangen. Der Schreck über die Worte ihrer Tochter, standen dem Mädchen in den Augen und erst jetzt bemerke Kycina, dass sie auch ihre Arbeit unterbrochen hatte.

Rasch begann sie wieder das rote Haar ineinander zu verschlingen, während sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. So war das also. Deswegen hielten sich die Mädchen so häufig in der Nähe des Thronsaales auf.

„Das hat gar nichts damit zu tun.", verteidigte sich Morna vehement und warf erbost ein Kissen nach der Prinzessin.

Diese war dem Geschoss geschickt ausgewichen und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin.

„Und ob, man sieht es doch in deinem Gesicht. Du willst nur, dass er zu dir sieht, wenn du eine blaue Schleife trägst. Nicht wahr Mutter?"

Kycina versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Natürlich stimmte es. Man sah es Morna an, dass sie Thorin gern hatte. Nicht nur, weil sie errötete, wenn sein Name zur Sprache kam. Bereits vor einiger Zeit war Dís Mutter aufgefallen, dass sich die Freundin ihrer Tochter anders benahm, wann immer sich die Mädchen nicht im Zimmer aufhielten. Doch wäre Kycina niemals darauf gekommen, dass Thorin der Grund dafür sein könnte.

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass Morna dafür die Hilfe eines Stück Stoffs brauchen wird. Keiner von euch beiden. Selbst in einem Kartoffelsack wäre euch die Aufmerksamkeit aller gewiss und wisst ihr auch weswegen?"

Die Mädchen schüttelten nur stumm die Köpfe.

„Weil ihr beide bezaubernd seid. Genau so, wie ihr jeden Tag lacht und lebt."

Mit einem Blick auf Morna fügte sie hinzu:

„Und Thorin weiß das gewiss."

„Oder aber, weil sich die Leute über uns lustig machen würden.", murmelte die Rothaarige und verzog das Gesicht kurz zu einer Grimasse.

Nun, dem konnte die künftige Königin nicht widersprechen. Die kleine Prinzessin und ihr unverwüstlicher Schatten in Kartoffelsäcken gekleidet, würde wohl jeden im Erebor erheitern. Ein leises Klopfen an der Zimmertür unterbrach die Unterhaltung der Damen. Nach wenigen Augenblicke wurde diese ein Stück geöffnet und Frerin blickte in den Raum.

„Es ist alles vorbereitet Mutter, wie du es gewünscht hast."

Vorsichtig legte Kycina eine Hand auf den Deckel der Spieluhr und schloss diese, als sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatte.

„Nun gut, es wird Zeit. Zieht eure Schuhe an und lasst uns nach unten gehen."

Die zwei Wirbelwinde sprangen förmlich von dem edlen Bett herunter und griffen nach ihren Schuhen, welche sie auf nur einem Bein stehend anzogen und dabei bereits Richtung Tür hüpften, um keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Dís.", ermahnte ihr Bruder streng und seine Miene verfinsterte sich ein wenig.

„Pass auf, sonst stürzt du noch die Treppe herunter und Mutter wird wütend werden, wenn du das neue Kleid zerreißt. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du lernst, wie sich eine richtige Prinzessin benimmt."

Doch die Angesprochene reagierte gar nicht erst. Morna jedoch, gaben Frerins Wort zu denken.

Ihre engste Freundin sollte sich benehmen wie eine Prinzessin? Nun, Dís Verhalten war nicht immer schicklich, wie auch ihr eigenes. Doch war ihre Freundin so zart und ihre Schönheit machte der Linie Durins alle ehre. Morna sah für einen kurzen Moment an sich selbst hinab. Neben Dís wirkte sie wie ein Höhlentroll. Ihr rotes Haar und die braunen Augen, waren so unscheinbar, wie das grüne Baumwollkleid, welches sie trug. Ihr Gesicht überseht mit Sommersprossen, beneidete sie ihre Freundin für ihre makellose Haut, die aussah wie zerbrechliches Porzellan. Es gab keinen einzigen Tag, an dem sie sich nicht wünschte, ein wenig mehr wie Dís auszusehen. Auch etwas Besonderes zu sein. Vielleicht würde Thorin sie dann einmal ansehen. Nur ein einziges Mal wahrnehmen, als das Mädchen, dass sie war. Und nicht nur als engste Freundin seiner Schwester. Plötzlich griff Dís ihre Hände und zog sie mit einem Ruck hinter sich her.

„Worauf wartest du Morna?"

Dankbar für die Ablenkung, stahl sich nun doch ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Rothaarigen. Schnellen Schrittes und mit gerafften Röcken, eilten die Mädchen die Steintreppen hinunter und machten einen gewagten Sprung von den letzten drei Stufen, ehe sie weiter spurtete. Kopfschüttelnd, doch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, beobachtete Kycina die kleinen Wildfänge, die so lebensfroh durch den Erebor sprangen, während ihr Sohn pflichtbewusst an ihrer Seite folgten.

An einer der vielen Brunnen vorbeirennend, fuhren die Mädchen kurz mit den Händen hindurch und ließen es sich nicht nehmen, einander etwas Wasser entgegen zu spritzen. Anscheinend machten sich die jungen Mädchen überhaupt keine Gedanken, über nasse Kleider und eiskalte Füße. Was würde Kycina nicht alles dafür geben, diese verzauberte Welt noch einmal mit den Augen eines Kindes sehen zu dürfen. Die vielen bunten Lichter im Erebor zu bewundern. Vollkommen sorglos und mit unzähligen Träumen. Erst vor dem Thronsaal stoppten die Kinder und versuchten ihr Temperament zu zügeln. Als Kycina in der Hörweite der Mädchen war, wandte sie sich an ihren Sohn.

„Frerin, sag mir, Balin hat doch noch immer Wache?"

Der Angesproche nickte zustimmend.

„Würdest du dann Thorin in meinem Namen bitten, Morna im Anschluss an Balins Wache zu ihm zu begleiten. Es wird gewiss schon dunkel sein und ich möchte nicht, dass sie den Wehrgang ganz allein nach oben geht."

„Natürlich Mutter."

Morna drehte sich überrascht zur Mutter ihrer Freundin herum, welche sie mit einem warmen Lächeln bedachte. Die Wachen, welche das große Tor zum Thronsaal flankierten, verneigten sich vor der künftigen Königin, welche ihnen anerkennend zunickte, ehe sie die Mädchen an ihre Hand nahm.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Ein Freudentag

So nah

**Kapitel 2**

**Ein Freudentag...**

„Du, Mama? Warum ist Vater vor einigen Tagen mit seinen Männern fort geritten? Beinahe hätte er meinen Geburtstag verpasst."

Die Worte des Mädchens klangen ein wenig anklagend, während sie ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder abwechselnd anblickte. Die Zehnjährige, dessen blaue Augen so durchdringend waren, wie die ihres Vaters und ihrer Brüder, bemerkte sofort die Beklemmung ihres Gegenübers.

„Nun, es gibt Dinge in dieser Welt, Dís, die etwas zeitintensiver sind als andere. Verhandlungen, die geführt werden müssen und Schlachten, die sich nicht vermeiden lassen. Früher oder später, wirst auch du diese Erfahrung machen müssen. Aber nun ist er wieder bei uns und du solltest keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden, was ihn fortgetragen hatte."

Damit, gab sich ihr jüngstes Kind scheinbar zufrieden. Der Weg dauerte nicht mehr lange, als die Mädchen bereits die leise Musik vernahmen, welche ihnen in sanften Klängen entgegen hallte. Vorfreudig beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte, bis sie die goldenen Lichter des Festsaales erkannten.

„Sieh nur Morna, da vorne, das große Tor. Wir sind gleich da!", verkündete die Prinzessin.

Aufgeregt, schien sie es kaum noch erwarten zu können. Morna hingegen lächelte zaghaft. Seit ein paar Jahren ging sie nun schon in den Gemächern der königlichen Familie ein und aus. Man hatte sich an sie und ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt.

Im Grunde kannte sie aber nur Dís Zimmer und den Thronsaal von weitem. Doch heute war alles anders. Heute hatte die Prinzessin Geburtstag. Heute würde ein Fest gefeiert werden. Eigentlich ein Grund zur Freude und Ausgelassenheit. Doch... einen erneuten Blick auf ihr schlichtes Kleid werfend, wurde Morna bang ums Herz. Ihre einfache Herkunft, konnte man sowohl an ihrer Kleidung, als auch an ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Was würden die Erwachsenen von ihr denken, wenn sie in solchen Lumpe auf dem Fest erschien? Im besten Falle, würde man sie für ein einfaches Küchenmädchen halten und sie aus dem Saal werfen. Wieder wurde Morna bewusst, wie wenig sie doch zu diesem Ort passte. Das sie eigentlich fehl am Platz war und niemals zu dieser feinen Gesellschaft dazu gehören würde. Dies war ihr bestes Kleid und das Einzige, dass ausnahmsweise keine Löcher hier und da aufwies. Doch im Vergleich zu dem wunderschönen blauen Kleid ihrer Freundin, welches mit funkelnden Steinen und Ornamenten verziert worden war, wirkte ihres wie ein Putzlappen. Von Mornas Schuhen ganz zu schweigen. Sie waren einfach nur braun. Braun und bereits etwas abgetragen. Jedoch das einzige Paar, dass sie besaß. Dís hingegen, hatte mindestens ein Dutzend feine Schuhe.

Mit aufwendigen Stickereien versehen und in nahezu jeder Farbe, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Einige waren sogar mit Lammfell gefüttert, für die kalten Wintermonate. Wie sehr die Elfjährige ihre beste Freundin dafür beneidete, wenn im Dezember ihre Fußzehen vor Kälte schmerzten. Doch das war ihr Los. Sie war nun mal keine geborene Prinzessin. Ihr Vater gehörte zwar zu den Wachen des Königs, doch war er nur einer von vielen und hatte sieben Kinder zu ernähren. Das Geld war seit jeher knapp gewesen und es hatte Tage gegeben, an denen sie weniger zu essen gehabt hatten, als eine arme Bauernfamilie. Doch sie hatten es bis zum heutigen Tag immer wieder geschafft, auf den Füßen zu landen. Nicht einmal der Tod ihrer Mutter, hat sie vollends verzagen lassen und dies erfüllte Morna mit Stolz. Tief durchatmend, schwor sich die Rothaarige nicht länger derart finsteren Gedanken nachzuhängen. Heute war ein Festtag und sie würde ihn gemeinsam mit dem Mädchen an ihrer Seite genießen. Morna war nicht hochwohlgeboren, sondern ein einfaches Mädchen. Doch Dís war ihre Freundin, sie legte Wert auf ihre Gesellschaft und sie würden zusammen diesen Tag verbringen. Gleichgültig, was sie anderen dachten. Als die Mädchen bereits die unzähligen Leute in feierlicher Abendgarderobe erblickten, die sich angeregt unterhielten und begrüßten, fasste die Prinzessin ihre Freundin bei der Hand und huschte durch die Menge in den Saal hinein.

„Dís!", rief ihr Bruder das zweite Mal an diesem Abend mahnend, doch die Kleinere hörte bereits nicht mehr zu.

Dieser Tag gehörte nur ihr und er war fast schon vorüber. Nur noch wenige Stunden und die Sonne würde untergehen. Die Zehnjährige wollte jede Sekunde auskosten, die ihr noch blieb.

„Hab Geduld.", sprach Kycina, während sie eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Sohnes legte.

„Du warst auch einmal in ihrem Alter. Sie wird ihren Platz schon noch finden."

„Fragt sich nur wann.", murmelte Frerin leise und folgte der Jüngeren ins Herz des heutigen Abends.

Vollkommen außer Atem blickten die Mädchen auf den Festsaal, während sie an der große Treppe stehe blieb, welche auf die Tanzfläche führte. Unzählige Paare bewegten sich zur fröhlichen Musik und es wurde gescherzt und gelacht. Alles war festlich geschmückt und hell erleuchtet, so wie es Dís all die Jahre in Erinnerung hatte. Rund herum an den Wänden standen lange Tische mit erlesenen Speisen und Getränken. Und als sich die kleine Prinzessin auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, konnte sie sogar ihren Stuhl am anderen Ende der Halle sehen, welcher umgeben war von großen und kleinen Geschenken.

Den eleganten Saal mit den Augen absuchend, spürte sie die Hände ihrer Mutter auf ihren Schultern ruhen. Wo war er nur? In der Menge konnte Dís nur schwer ihre Angehörigen ausmachen. Doch hatte sie ihren Großvater Thrór und ihren ältesten Bruder bereits erblicken können.

„Sieh nur, da steht dein Vater.", flüsterte die künftige Königin ihrer Tochter ins Ohr und winkte ihrem Gemahl voller Zuneigung entgegen.

Die Miene der Zehnjährigen erhellte sich augenblicklich. Er war wirklich da. Von der Widersehensfreude wie gelähmt, wagte die kleine Prinzessin für einen Moment nicht, ihrem geliebten Vater entgegen zu laufen, als er ihren Gruß erwiderte und sich auf den Weg zu ihnen machte. Er war tatsächlich gekommen. So, wie er es versprochen hatte. Am Morgen ihres Geburtstages, hatte Dís noch Zweifel gehabt, ob er es wirklich schaffen würde. Thráin hatte den Saal zur Hälfte durchschritten, als seine Tochter losstürmte und flink wie ein junges Reh durch die tanzende Menge hüpfte. Ihrem Vater in die Arme springend, schenkte sie ihm eine feste Umarmung, welche mit der gleichen Hingabe erwidert wurde.

„Ich freue mich so, dich wieder zu sehen, Vater."

Ein sanfter Zug, legte sich auf das sonst so ernste und unerbittliche Gesicht Thráins.

„Ich hatte es dir versprochen."

Hinter ihrem Vater erschien nun auch Thorin, welcher vor Dís in die Knie ging und seiner Schwester eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Was er zu ihr sagte, konnte Morna nicht verstehen. Hatte sie das Wiedersehen zwischen Vater und Tochter nicht stören wollen und schloss sich der Zusammenkunft erst jetzt wieder an. Doch schienen es herzliche Worte gewesen zu sein, welche die Prinzessin mit einer weiteren Umarmung erwidert hatte. Das Eintreffen des Geburtstagskindes blieb nicht lange unentdeckt und so fand sich Dís bald umzingelt von allerlei Zwergen vor, die sie beglückwünschen wollten. Morna lächelte darüber und beobachtete die Szenerie von einiger Entfernung. Tauschen wollte sie mit ihrer besten Freundin in dieser Situation nicht. Es sah fast so aus, als würde Dís jede Sekunde ersticken, so sehr drängten sich die Leute um sie. Nach wenigen Minuten, war von der Prinzessin schon nicht mehr zu sehen, als Morna einen sanften Ruck an ihrem Zopf spürte. Verwundert griff sie nach ihrem Haar und drehte sich zugleich nach recht um. Irritiert musste die Rothaarige feststellen, dass dort niemand zu sehen war. Der Platz hinter ihr war leer. Hatte sie es sich etwa nur eingebildet, dass sie jemand am Haar gezogen hatte?

Doch war sich die Elfjährige sicher gewesen, die Berührung sei aus dieser Richtung gekommen. Sie meinte auch gespürt zu haben, dass jemand hinter ihr gestanden hatte. Nur kurz, aber nah genug um ihr Haar zu berühren. Suchend, blickte sie sich weiter um. Im Augenwinkel zu ihrer Linken erkannte sie vertraute Farben, die sich langsam von ihr entfernten. Und als Morna sich in diese Richtung wandte, erkannte sie Frerin und Thorin. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Gewiss irrte sie sich, dass einer der Prinzen sie... doch dann warf der Ältere kurz einen Blick über seine rechte Schulter und ein verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Der Mund der Elfjährigen klappte für einen Moment überrascht auf, ehe sie verlegen lächelte. Hatte er sie tatsächlich necken wollen? Das wäre das erste Mal in all den Jahren gewesen, dass er ihr überhaupt gezielt Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Geschmeichelt, zog Morna ihren Zopf über die Schulter und spielte mit den losen Haaren, welche zu kurz waren, um sie einzuflechten. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihr gefallen hatte. Sie kannte Thorin nur sehr wenig. Wann immer sie früher auf ihn getroffen war, war er stets ernst und distanziert gewesen. Ein Krieger durch und durch, standen seine Pflichten immer an erster Stelle.

In den seltenen Moment, wenn Morna und Dís ihm einmal außerhalb des Thronsaals begegnet waren, nahm er sich aber jedes Mal einen kurzen Augenblick Zeit und wechselte ein paar Worte mit den Mädchen, ehe er seiner Schwester im Vorbeigehen sanft an den Haaren zog. Er schien sie sehr zu lieben, obgleich es ihm offenkundig Freude bereitet, sie in Rage zu bringen und ein wenig zu ärgern. Morna kannte diese Art der Geschwisterliebe. Ihre sechs Brüder waren aber weniger rücksichtsvoll und spielten ihr an manchen Tagen sogar üble Streiche. Die Musik begann wieder zu spielen, als Dís neben sie trat und ihre Hand ergriff. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Tanzfläche. Gespielt vornehm, verbeugten sich die Prinzessin und forderte somit zum Tanz auf, welchen ihre Freundin nur zu gern annahm. Klatschend, stampfend und pfeifend, schwebten die Mädchen förmlich durch den Raum, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekamen und ihre Wangen beinahe die selbe Farbe annahmen, wie Mornas Haare. Doch waren sie unermüdlich und ganz gleich welches Stück auch gespielt wurde, so gönnte sie weder sich, noch den Personen in ihrer Umgebung eine kurze Pause.

„Bitte Thorin, nur einmal.", flehte Dís und zog ihren ältesten Bruder so kräftig sie nur konnte an der Hand. Es war ihr Geburtstag und sie wollte mit ihm tanzen! Doch wie ein störrischer Esel, bewegte er sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle und weigerte sich, seiner Pflicht als großer Bruder nachzukommen. Bisher hatte sie ihn noch nie dazu bewegen können, dass Tanzbein zu schwingen. Weder mit ihr, noch mit sonst einer Frau. Ganz gleich, wie viel Charme sie einsetzte. Selbst ihr Vater und sogar ihr Großvater war diesem einmal erlegen gewesen. Doch ihr Bruder schien vollkommen immun gegen ihre Bemühungen. Sachte die Hände seiner Schwester abschüttelnd, schob Thorin das Mädchen zu Frerin.

„Ich würde dir nur auf die Zehen steigen, Dís. Versuch dein Glück doch bei jemanden, der wirklich etwas von dieser Kunst versteht."

Eingeschnappt, gab die Prinzessin einen Laut der Empörung von sich, kam allerdings kein weiteres Mal, um ihn aufzufordern. Vielleicht hatte er sie doch ein wenig gekränkt. Frerin murrte zwar und warf dem Älteren einen mörderischen Blick zu, doch ließ er sich zu zwei Tänzen mit den Mädchen erbarmen. Eher schlecht als recht, führte er sie über die Fläche und stieß einige Male mit anderen Paaren zusammen. Dís schien dies belustigend zu finden, doch ihrem Bruder war die ganze Angelegenheit mehr als unangenehm.

An diesem Abend strahlte niemand so sehr, wie ihre Schwester. Selbst die Sterne wären vor Neid erblasst, denn ihr Glück konnte man in den Augen der Prinzessin nur zu deutlich erkennen. Viele Stunden und unzählige Tänze später, stieg Dís die zahlreichen Stufen zum Thron hinauf, um endlich ihre Geschenke öffnen zu können. Auf dem blanken, edlen Boden sitzend, riss sie neugierig ein Paket nach dem anderen auf und jubelte stets freudig über dessen Inhalt, was sämtliche Gäste immer wieder zum Lachen reizte.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	3. geht in Flammen auf

So nah

**Kapitel 3**

**... geht in Flammen auf**

Nachdem auch das letzte Geschenk ausgepackt war, kniete sich Dís zu ihrem Großvater, welcher ihr mit einer Geste klar gemacht hatte herzukommen.

„Zehn Jahre ist es nun her, dass du hier im Erebor geboren worden bist. Als jüngstes Kind, meines Sohnes Thráin. Und wenn du dich so freust und lachst, dann sehe ich den gleichen Geist in dir, der auch in deinem Vater steckte, als er in deinem Alter war. Der selbe Geist, der auch in Thorin und Frerin ruhte."

Einen Diener heran winkend, der eine große Schatulle brachte, griff der König unter dem Berg an seinen Hals und brachte ein dünnes Goldkettchen zum Vorschein, welches einen ebenso winzigen Schlüssel trug und sich stets unter seinen Gewändern verbarg. Schon oft hatte sich die Zehnjährige gefragt, wofür dieser war und welches Schloss er wohl öffnen würde.

„Doch du hast nun ein Alter erreicht, in welchem du dir den Pflichten einer Prinzessin bewusst werden musst. Ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fällt, dich geziemt zu benehmen und das Zurückhaltungen, nicht zu deinen größten Stärken zählt. Deswegen haben wir noch ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für dich, welches dich immer daran erinnern soll, wer du wirklich bist."

Spannung machte sich in der Zehnjährigen breit und sie kaute ungeduldig auf der Unterlippe. Mit nur wenigen Handgriffen öffnete sich die große Kiste und brachte ein strahlendes und funkelndes Diadem aus Mithril zum Vorschein, dass in einem weichen Bett aus blauem Samt lag. Dís hielt bei dessen Anblick überwältigt den Atem an und machte große Augen. Dunkel erinnerte sich die kleine Prinzessin an jene Tage, als ihre Mutter das kostbare Stück Dís aufgesetzt hatte und diese voller Stolz durch den Palast gelaufen war. Und wie viel es ihrer Mutter doch bedeutet hatte. Doch zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, war sie noch viel zu jung gewesen, eine solche Kostbarkeit tragen zu dürfen.

„Du hast die Schönheit deiner Mutter und kein anderes Juwel könnte dich besser krönen, als das erste Diadem, dass sowohl sie, als auch deine Großmutter getragen haben."

Mit diesen Worten, setzte Thrór seinem jüngsten Enkelkind das Schmuckstück vorsichtig auf den Kopf und umfasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht. Voller Zuneigung blickte er dem kleinen Mädchen in die Augen und drehte sie anschließend zu dem großen Spiegel um, welchen zwei weitere Dienstboten heran getragen hatten, um sich selbst betrachten zu können. Ungläubig blickte Dís ihr Spiegelbild an und erkannte tatsächlich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben ihre eigene Mutter in sich selbst wieder.

Eine Erkenntnis, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Tochter legend, blickte Kycina ihre Tochter an.

„Wir haben beide sehr daran gehangen. Deine Großmutter starb schon lange vor deiner Geburt, doch würde sie sich gewiss wünschen, dass du ihr Diadem mit der gleichen Würde und dem gleichen Stolz trägst, wie einst sie zu ihrer Zeit."

Dís nahm sich fest vor, ihre Ahnen nicht zu enttäuschen. Doch im gleichen Moment, erfüllte Trauer ihr Herz. Alles, würde sich von nun an ändern. Dieses Zeichen ihrer königlichen Abstammung zu tragen, würde auch bedeuten, ihr bisheriges Leben aufzugeben. Das Leben einer richtigen Prinzessin zu führen. Für den Rest ihres Lebens einen Schritt hinter den Männern ihrer Familie her zu gehen, anstatt neben ihnen. Keine eigenen Entscheidungen mehr treffen zu dürfen. Immer hübsch und adrett aufzusehen, sich niemals daneben zu benehmen und eines Tages den Mann zu heiraten, den ihr Vater für sie auswählen würde. Mit einem Diadem auf dem Kopf konnte sie nicht mehr umher rennen, fangen spielen oder anderen Unfug machen. Es war aus Mithril, gewiss, dass bedeutete es würde nicht einfach zerbrechen, wenn es zu Boden fiel.

Und dennoch. Es wäre eine Beleidigung an das Andenken ihrer Ahnen, sich so zu benehmen, wenn sie dessen Erbstück trug. Und in diesem Moment erkannte Dís, dass dieses Geschenk im Grund nichts anderes war, als ein wunderschöner Käfig, in welchen sie den wilden Geist ihres Vaters einzusperren versuchten. In welchen sie das Mädchen selbst einzusperren versuchten. Sie wollten nicht, dass sie die Zwergin war, die sie nun einmal ist. Sie wollten eine würdevolle und gehorsame Prinzessin haben, keinen Wildfang, die ihre Brüder ärgerte und auf einem Pony durch die Wälder ritt. Und zugleich drehte sie sich um und blickte zu Morna. Ihrer besten Freundin, welche sie ehrlich Lächelnd anblickte und ihr niemals etwas Böses gewollt hatte. Was würde dieses Diadem für ihre Freundschaft bedeuten? Wären sie dann überhaupt noch Freundinnen? Oder wäre ihre schlichte Herkunft ebenfalls eine Beleidigung für das Erbe Durins? Nein! Alles in Dís schrie auf, bei diesem Gedanken. Lieber wollte sie keine Prinzessin mehr sein und alles hergeben, was sie besaß, als das sie ihr Leben und alles was ihr lieb und teuer war verlor. Und als sich die Zehnjähriger wiederum im Spiegel anblickte, hoffte und betete sie, dass sie sich nicht an diesen Anblick gewöhnen musste.

Niemandem, schien aufzufallen, welch ein Kampf im Inneren des kleinen Mädchens zu wüten schien. Doch noch ehe die Zehnjährige gegen die Pläne ihrer Familie aufbegehren und etwas sagen konnte, hörte sie ein mächtiges Grollen, welches sich durch den Erebor zog. Ein heftiger Luftstoß, zwang die schweren Türen auf und ließ die Gesellschaft verwundert umherblicken. Wie ein Schatten legte sich Dunkelheit über den großen Saal und sämtliche Lichter erloschen augenblicklich, wie die Kerze, welche vom Wind ausgeblasen wurde. Morna spürte eine Kälte ihren Rücken aufsteigen, die durch ihre Knochen zu kriechen schien. Unheimlich. Gefährlich. Und eine böse Vorahnung, machten sich in ihr breit. Wie eine dunkle Stimme, welche sie zu warnen versuchte. Leises, angsterfülltes Gemurmel setzte ein, während Thorin und sein Bruder, auf das geöffnete Tor zueilten. Mit jedem Schritt, welchen die beiden Thronfolger machten, teilten sie die Menge vor sich, ehe diese knapp hinter ihnen wieder zusammen stieß und den Männer vorsichtig mit Abstand folgte. Die Neugier war anscheinend noch stärker als die Furcht, welche man nichts desto trotz in ihren Gesichtern deutlich lesen konnte. Jeder der beiden Zwerge nahm eine Treppe zum Wehrgang. Der starke Wind trug unzählige, noch grüne Blätter herein und wehte ein unerwartetes Geräusch heran.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und es wurde immer lauter. Immer bedrohlicher. Es klang, wie ein Flügelschlag. Jedoch nicht wie bei einem Vogel, sondern mehr nach einer Fledermaus. Ohne Federn, sondern ledern und die Luft schneidend. Lautes Poltern war zu vernehmen, als würden Bäume aus der Erde gerissen und durch die Luft geschleudert werden. Ein Lärm, wie von einem wilden Sturm, der heran brauste. Angst ergriff Mornas Herz. Dieses Geräusch konnte nur eines bedeuten. Das ein Drache im Anflug war. Sie hatte schon in frühster Kindheit gelernt, was zu tun ist, wenn sie einen Drachen sieht. Möglichst schnell Schutz suchen und verstecken, am besten in tiefen, feuchten Höhlen, wo keine Flamme sie je erreichen könnte. Wenn man sich jedoch auf offenem Gelände befand, war es nahezu chancenlos, zu überleben. Dann konnten sich die Zwerge nur auf den Boden werfen und hoffen, dass sie von dem Untier übersehen wurden. Doch oftmals brannten Drachen ihre Felder nieder, ungeachtet, ob sich Leben darauf befand oder nicht. Als würde es ihnen Freude bereiten. Doch hier im Erebor müssten sie im Grunde sicher sein, dachte Morna. Seine Toren sind schwer und massiv und seine unzähligen Gänge boten viele Flutmöglichkeiten ins Innere des Berges, wo die Flammen ihnen nicht Folgen können würden.

Doch ließen diese Überlegungen ihre Pein nicht schmälern. Ihre Gedanken galten nicht ihr selbst, sondern ihrem Vater, welcher noch immer auf dem Wehrgang war. Zusammen mit Balin. Zusammen mit Thorin und Frerin. Auch wenn es die größte Torheit ihres Lebens war, so raffte Morna ihre Röcke und eilte den Prinzen hinterher. Sie musste ihren Vater warnen. Dort oben, wäre er dem Drachen schutzlos ausgeliefert.

„Morna, nicht!", hörte sie Kycina rufen, doch da hatte die Elfjährige schon die Steinstufen erreicht und stieg sie nach oben.

Sie hörte die Kiefern der Wälder laut krachen und zerbrechen. Und der heiße, trockene Wind strich über ihre Wangen. Am Absatz der Treppe, stoppte Morna plötzlich, als sie Thorins laute Stimme vernahm.

„Drachen!"

Die Rothaarige hörte das entsetzte Schreien und die Panik in der Halle ausbrechen, ohne sie sehen zu müssen, ehe ein markerschütternder Schrei sie zu lähmen schien. Der Schrei eines Drachen. Und er schien nah, so unfassbar nah zu sein. Ein großer Schatten folgte, welcher den Wehrgang verdunkelte. Brennende Bäume, welche durch die Lüfte flogen. Gewaltige Hitze.

„Vater!", rief das Mädchen so laut sie konnte.

Mehrere Zwerge drehte sich zu ihr um und auch ihr Vater blickte sie direkt an.

Sein Gesicht vor Entsetzen verzerrt und seine Augen im Schrecken geweitet. Ein Anblick, welchen das Mädchen nie wieder vergessen würde. Die Angst im Gesicht ihres Vaters. Eines Mannes, der immerzu mutig und furchtlos gewesen war.

„Morna geh zurück.", vernahm sie Thorins barsche Stimme, ehe er sie an der Schulter die Treppe nach unten stieß.

Unsanft polterte das Mädchen einige Steinstufen herunter und landete unsanft auf dem Rücken. Einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrückend, rieb sie sich das Steißbein und verzog gequält das Gesicht. Unter normalen Umständen, hätte die Zwergin protestiert unter dieser groben Behandlung. Doch hatte der kräftige Stoß ihr Leben gerettet, als sie die Flammen erblickte, welche oberhalb der Treppe ins Innere des Erebors drangen. Wenn Thorin sie nicht nach unten gestoßen hätte, wäre Morna in den heißen Flammen verglüht. Doch was war mit ihm geschehen? Hatte er sich noch retten können oder wäre sie am Ende an seinem Tod schuldig gewesen? Weil sie so töricht gewesen war, hier hinauf zu kommen. Niemals könnte sie sich das verzeihen. So schnell die Zwergin konnte, war sie auf die Füße gesprungen und erneut die Treppe nach oben gestiegen. Vorsichtig, spähte sie über die oberste Stufe. Der Boden vor ihr schien zu glühend und trocknete rasch ihre Augen aus, sodass sie immerzu blinzeln musste und zunächst kaum etwas erkennen konnte.

Als sich der Rauch allmählich legte, sah sie die Umrisse zweier Gestalten ganz deutlich. Thorin stand, gemeinsam mit Balin, hinter einen dicken Steinsäule und schien wohlauf zu sein. Doch um sie herum, nichts anderes als Asche und Staub. Hoffnungsvoll spähte sie an beiden Zwergen vorbei und ihre Miene versteinerte.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	4. Dem Tod so nah

So nah

**Kapitel 4**

**Dem Tod so nah**

Morna fühlte, wie die dicken Tränen zugleich ihre Wangen herunter rollten, bevor sie überhaupt realisieren konnte, was sie dort erblickte. Doch kein Schluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle. Sie war vollkommen verstummt. Er war einfach fort. An der Stelle, an der ihr geliebter Vater bis eben noch gestanden hatte, lag nun ein geschmolzener, schwarzer Haufen, aus Metall und verbranntem Fleisch, dessen Asche bereits vom Wind davon getragen wollte nicht näher treten, doch ihre Füße setzten sich von ganz allein in Bewegung. Sie wollte nicht hinsehen, doch konnte sie die Augen nicht schließen. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper und trotz der Hitze ihrer Umgebung fühlte sich alles nur so endlos kalt an. Die Sekunden verstrichen und fühlte sich wie ein ganzes Leben an. Dies war kein Albtraum. Es war echt. Es war wirklich passiert. Ihr Vater war tot. Verbrannt in den Flammen dieses Drachen. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal voneinander verabschieden können. Und dann brach alles in der Zwergin zusammen. Ihre ganze Welt. Ihr ganzes Leben.

„Vater!", schrie das kleine Mädchen entsetzt und wollte zu ihm stürzen.

Doch Thorin packte sie in der Körpermitte und hielt Morna zurück.

„Nicht hinsehen.", hörte sie seine Stimme ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Morna kämpfte gegen seinen festen Griff an, schlug mit den Fäusten auf seine Schulter ein, doch ließ er das Mädchen nicht los. Sie würde es nicht ertragen und hatte bereits zu viel gesehen. Ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei setzte in der Halle ein. Ganz gleich ob Männer oder Frauen, alle liefen wild durcheinander. Versuchten vor dem Drachen zu fliehen, welcher unbarmherzig ihre Heimat in Flammen setzte. Einige kauerten sich in Ecken zusammen, sahen keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht und flehten, es möge aufhören. Man hörte das Zersplittern von Glas, als einige Fenster zerstört wurden und auf die Personen fielen, die vor wenigen Augenblicken noch getanzt und gelacht hatten. Die vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gelebt hatten. Nun lagen sie alle bewegungslos auf dem Boden. Von manchen war nicht mehr viel zu erkennen, außer verbrannter Kleidung und Haut. Und wieder andere, waren umgeben von Blut. So viel Blut. Vollkommen starr vor Angst und entsetzt aufgrund dieser Grausamkeit die das wohl behütete Kind niemals zuvor mit ansehen musste, konnte das kleine Mädchen nichts anderes tun, als die Szenerie zu beobachten. Doch sie wollte das nicht. Wollte nicht dorthin sehen, wo so viele Menschen starben. Aber ihr Körper versagte ihr den Dienst. Nicht einmal das Gesicht abwenden, konnte Morna.

Obwohl sie doch so schnell fortrennen sollte, wie sie nur konnte. Um sich selbst zu retten. Ihr Atem ging langsam und stoßweise, als würde ihr Herz das nicht ertragen können. Bei jedem lauten Knall und jeder neuen Feuerwelle, schrieen die noch Lebenden nur lauter und Angst erfüllter auf. Bettelten um Gnade, welche ihnen nicht gewehrt wurde. Das Mädchen konnte die Furcht in dieser Halle praktisch greifen. Wie ein dunkles Leichentuch legte es sich über ihr Bewusstsein. Die Schultern hängen lassen, schien aus Mornas Körper ebenfalls jegliches Leben zu entweichen. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos. So machtlos und bewegungsunfähig. Sie musste hier weg, dass wusste die kleine Zwergin. Sonst würde sie auch sterben. Das Leben, dass sie einst geführt hatte, war nun zerstört worden. Verbrannt in den Flammen dieses Drachen. Aber keinen einzigen Schritt konnte das Mädchen machen. Keinen einzigen tiefen Atemzug nehmen. Sie fühlte sich innerlich so leer. Sie fühlte sich bereits tot. Erst als knapp hinter ihnen erneute Flammen aufstiegen, fühlte das kleine Mädchen einen Ruck durch ihren Körper gehen. Thorin hatte sie auf seinen Arm gehoben und eilte gemeinsam mit Balin die Stufen zur Halle herunter. Gegen ihren Willen, drehte das Mädchen ihr Gesicht zu dem Prinzen und blicke ihn direkt an.

Er nahm davon keinerlei Notiz, schien Thorin zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein, seine restliche Familie ausfindig zu machen und nicht die Steinstufen hinunter zu fallen. Doch in all dem Stimmengewirr und den unzähligen Zwergen, die durcheinander liefen, konnte er seine Angehörigen nirgendwo sehen.

„Was sollen wir tun, Thorin?", fragte Balin und selbst in seiner Stimme, konnte man die Verzweiflung deutlich hören.

Niemand, schien auf den Angriff eines Drachen wirklich vorbereitet gewesen zu sein. Alle, selbst die fähigsten Männer wirkten in diesem Moment vollkommen überfordert und verunsichert. Morna bemerkte gerade noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Kycina und ihre Tochter versuchten zu fliehen. Erleichtert stellte das Mädchen fest, dass den beiden nichts Schlimmes geschehen war. Morna etwas höher auf seinen Arm schiebend, blickte Thorin durch die Halle. Ihr zusätzliche Gewicht ermüdete ihn zusehend, doch er würde das Mädchen nicht auf die Füße stellen. Sie schien noch immer vollkommen starr vor Angst und Trauer um ihren Vater. Der wichtigstes Person in ihrem Leben. Hatte das Kind erst vor ein paar Jahren ihre Mutter verloren, war sie nun eine Waise. Thorin würde niemals mehr den verstörten und ausdruckslosen Schein in ihren Augen vergessen, als sie auf dem Wehrgang gestanden hatten.

Umgeben von Flammen, welche so rot waren, wie ihr Haar. Als Morna bewusst wurde, dass sie alles verloren hatte. Sie tippte ihm zaghaft auf die Schulter, doch der Zwerg reagierte gar nicht. Irgendwie musste sie ihm doch zeigen, wo seine Schwester und seine Mutter sich aufhielten. Dafür musste Thorin sie schon anblicken. Doch kein Wort, nicht einmal der leiseste Ton wollte aus ihrem Mund kommen. Sachte nahm Morna sein Gesicht in die Hände und drehte es in ihre Richtung. Woher sie den Mut nahm, des Prinzen Antlitz überhaupt zu berühren, wusste sie nicht. Ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln bildete sich auf den Lippen des jungen Mädchens, als sich ihre Augen trafen, bevor sie mit dem Finger auf die andere Seite der Halle deutete, wo Dís mit ihrer Mutter Schutz gesucht hatte. Ihrem Blick folgend, erkannte Thorin einen Teil seiner Familie in einiger Entfernung. Unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie wohlauf zu sein schienen, wandte er sich an Balin.

„Versammle jede Wache und jeden kampffähigen Mann in der Halle. Wir müssen den Erebor verteidigen. Der Drache darf das Haupttor nicht durchbrechen, sonst sind wir alle verloren."

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, drängte sich der Thronfolger mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm durch die Menge, um seine Liebsten zu erreichen. Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren. Die Frauen und Kinder mussten so schnell es nur möglich war in Sicherheit gebracht werden und dann würde er sich dem Drachen stellen.

„Mutter sieh nur, da ist Thorin!", rief Dís erfreut aus und war ihrem Bruder einige Schritte entgegen gelaufen.

Jetzt würde alles wieder gut werden. Sie waren wieder vereint und würden gemeinsam einen Weg hier raus finden. Diesen schrecklichen Ort verlassen, der einst ihre Heimat gewesen war. Doch davon war nicht mehr als Schutt und Asche übrig. Erleichtert ihn gesund vorzufinden, nahm Kycina das Gesicht ihres Sohnes in die Hände und strich sachte über seine Stirn. Immer wieder begutachtete sie ihn von Kopf bis Fuß um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht verletzt war. Betastete seine Schultern und Arme und strich über seine Brust. Doch weder Blut, noch Verbrennungen waren ausfindig zu machen, wofür die künftige Königin unendlich dankbar war.

„Wo ist Frerin? Wart ihr nicht zusammen auf dem Wehrgang?"

Thorins Miene wurde verschlossener und seine Augen blickte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Boden. Eine Geste, welche Kycina nur zu vertraut war. Ihrem Sohn fiel es schwer, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen und er wand sich innerlich gegen ihre Frage. Doch wie so oft fing sie seinen Blick ein und zwang Thorin ihr zu antworten.

„Nein, er war auf der anderen Seite, ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm geschehen ist."

Thorin spürte, wie sich seine Mutter besorgt anspannte und ihr Blick hektisch durch die Menge glitt, in der Hoffnung, sie könnte ihren Sohn irgendwo entdecken. Doch es waren einfach zu viele Zwerge, die durcheinander liefen und sie bewegten sich so schnell, dass mancher eher an ihr vorbeigerannt war, noch ehe Kycina ihn richtig erkennen konnte. Thorin machte sich innerlich selbst Vorwürfe, als er die Sorge seiner Mutter erkannte. Er hätte seinen Bruder niemals allein hinauf schicken dürfen. Frerin hätte bei ihnen bleiben sollen. Doch dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für derartige Überlegungen.

„Du musst mit den Frauen sofort den Erebor verlassen.", sprach Thorin auf seine Mutter ein und versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu gewinnen.

Doch sie blickte ihren Ältesten nicht einmal an, so sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, Frerin ausfindig zu machen.

„Du bist für all diejenigen verantwortlich, die nicht kämpfen können, Mutter. Du musst sie nach draußen führen. Dass ist deine Pflicht."

„Was ist mit Frerin? Ich muss doch..."

„Nein. Ich werde nach ihm suchen. Dies ist kein Ort für gedankenlose Taten."

„Aber..."

Verzweiflung ergriff die Zwergin. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach gehen, während ihr jüngster Sohn verschwunden war. Ihm konnte sonst etwas zugestoßen sein.

Er könnte mit Verbrennungen irgendwo liegen und auf ihre Hilfe hoffen. Er könnte schwer verwundet,dem Tode nahe sein, und war nun gänzlich allein. Nein, ihr Herz würde es nicht ertragen, ihren Sohn derartig im Stich zu lassen.

„Mutter, bitte."

Thorins Tonfall war sanft, wenn auch unnachgiebig und er ergriff ihre Schultern.

„Ich will mir nicht auch noch Sorgen um euch machen müssen. Nimm Dís und Morna und brecht sofort auf. Alles andere wäre töricht."

Ihren Blick mit dem seinen suchend, wusste Kycina, dass er recht hatte. Thorin würde seinen Bruder finden, ob tot oder lebendig. Und er würde einen Weg zu ihnen zurück finden.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	5. Goldenes Grab

So nah

**Kapitel 5**

**Goldenes Grab**

Und je eher sie ihn nicht dabei behinderten, desto schneller wären sie wieder vereint.

„Du erinnerst dich an den Weg, den Vater dir gezeigt hat für den Fall, dass ein Drache den Erebor angreift?"

Kycina nickte, auch wenn ihr Herz schmerzte. Sie wusste nicht, ob es ihrem jüngsten Sohn gut ging, ob er noch am Leben war. Doch sie musste einen kühlen Kopf behalten und war für die Mädchen verantwortlich, wie für alle anderen Frauen und Kinder im Erebor. Es war ihre Pflicht sie an einen sicheren Ort zu führen und dort auf die Männer zu warten. Im Geiste, versuchte die künftige Königin noch einmal den Weg nach Dunland durch zu gehen, doch der spitze und angsterfüllte Aufschrei ihrer Tochter, ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Krampfhaft versuchte Dís ihren Bruder an der Hand zu ihnen zurück zu ziehen, welcher sich bereits einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt hatte. Und erst jetzt bemerkte Kycina, dass er sie losgelassen hatte. Unsanft, schob Thorin die Finger seiner Schwester von seiner Hand, auch wenn es dem Thronfolger schwer fiel. Kycina griff ihre Tochter am Arm und versuchte sie hinter sich her zu ziehen. Doch das Kind wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften.

„Nein! Nein!"

Dís schrie und kreischte wie am Spieß, wollte sie ihren Bruder nicht in diese Hölle zurück gehen lassen. Doch er drehte sich nicht einmal mehr zu ihnen um.

„Er kommt zu uns zurück, Dís. Vertrau mir. Wir müssen fort von hier."

„Nein, nicht ohne Thorin!", bestand die Prinzessin darauf und versuchte sich von ihrer Mutter loszureißen.

Doch spürte sie den unnachgiebig Griff um ihr Handgelenk nur fester werden, während ihre Mutter die beiden Mädchen durch das Meer von Toten zog. Sie mussten Thrór finden. Bloß die geheime Tür hinaus und ins Freie. Mit ein wenig Glück, könnten sie sich im Wald verstecken, ehe die Dunkelheit hereinbrach. Doch das Kind an der Hand der künftigen Königin bewegte sich derart schleppend voran, dass sie es auf diese Weise niemals schaffen würden zu fliehen. Unzählige Gänge und Türen passierte die kleine Gruppe. Flure, in denen Dís ihr ganzes Leben noch nicht einmal gewesen war. Nach kurzer Zeit, hatte das Mädchen bereits vollkommen die Orientierung verloren, während sich immer mehr Frauen und Kinder ihnen anschlossen. Auch waren einige, sehr alte Männer bei ihnen, doch folgten diese nur sehr langsam und immer wieder blieb Dís Mutter stehen und schickte die Gruppe voran, um die Alten nicht vollkommen aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Auf ihrem Weg, kamen sie immer wieder an schwer Verwundeten oder bereits verstorbenen Zwergen vorbei. Von manchen konnte Dís nur noch ein Wimmern oder Röcheln vernehmen. Und wieder andere weinten bitterlich. Würden diese bald an ihren Wunden sterben? Oder konnte man ihnen noch helfen? Immer wieder wollte das Mädchen stehen bleiben und ihre Mutter fragen, doch diese ermahnte sie nur, nicht hinzusehen und zog ihre Tochter mit mehr Kraft hinter sich her, wenn Kycina nicht helfen konnte. Es schmerzte ihr Herz, ihr Volk so leiden zu sehen. Zwerge, die sie bereits ihr ganzes Leben kannten, beim sterben zuzusehen. Nichts für sie tun zu können, als ihre Hand in den letzten Minuten ihres Lebens zu halten. Die künftige Königin wünschte, sie könnte mehr tun. Doch es fehlte ihnen, an allem. Ein lauter Knall durchzog den Erebor und alle Umstehenden zuckten augenblicklich zusammen. Blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und bewegten keinen Millimeter ihres Körpers mehr. Vollkommen verstummt lauschten sie dem Lärm, welchen die Mädchen noch nie in diesen Hallen vernommen hatten. Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen, blickte Kycina den langen Weg zum Haupttor zurück, ehe sie die Mädchen anschob weiter zu gehen.

„Eilt euch, der Drache hat das Haupttor durchdrungen."

Morna versuchte stehen zu bleiben und das Wort an die künftige Königin zu richten, während Panik und Hysterie erneut auszubrechen drohte.

„Aber was ist mit Thorin? Er wollte mit den Wachen den Drachen eben dort aufhalten. Wir müssen ihm helfen."

Doch Kycina antwortete nicht. Was sollte sie dem Mädchen auch sagen? Sie konnte nur beten, dass ihrem Sohn kein Leid widerfahren war. Obgleich sie es besser wusste und ihr Herz schmerzte bei dieser Erkenntnis. Doch sie musste einen klaren Kopf behalten und in erster Linie an ihre Pflicht denken. Zu viele Leben standen auf dem Spiel. Die Schritte der Gruppe hatten sich beschleunigt, einige rannten sogar Voraus und hofften, der Weg mögen nicht mehr all zu lange sein.

„Passt auf!", hörten sie einen Zwerg mit einem mal aufschreien, als ein gewaltiges Beben den Boden unter ihren Füßen erzittern ließ.

Ein lautes Krachen war zu vernehmen, ehe sich die Decke aufzutun schien, auf sie hinab stürzte und die Gruppe voneinander trennte. Abgebrochenes Gold und Edelsteine, welche zuvor noch als Verzierungen gedient hatten, flogen durch die Luft und erst als Dís die Wärme der Hand ihrer Mutter fehlte, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr von ihr festgehalten wurde.

Nur das erstickte Husten ihrer besten Freundin war zu hören. Als sich der goldene Staub ein wenig legte, erblickte die kleine Prinzessin nicht mehr, als die Hand ihrer Mutter unter der einstigen, pompösen Decke aus Stein. Wie viele andere Zwerge, war der Rest ihres Körpers unter den enormen Massen begraben worden. Vorsichtig ergriff das Mädchen die schmalen, zarten Finger, doch sie umschlossen die ihren nicht mehr. Sie waren leblos und hingen einfach nur da. Sofort war Morna an ihrer Seite und rollte einige Steine zur Seite, welche nicht zu schwer waren und versuchte mit einigen anderen Zwergen die Verschütteten zu befreien. Obgleich man von einigen noch ein leises Wimmern vernahm, so erstarb auch dieses nach wenigen Augenblicken und beängstigende Stille kehrte ein. Sie konnte nichts mehr für sie tun. Die Augen Dís' füllten sich mit großen Tränen. Doch die Prinzessin wagte nicht einmal mehr zu blinzeln. Was wenn sich die Finger ihrer Mutter doch bewegten? Und sie würde es nicht sehen? Ihre Augen huschten wild hin und her und suchte nach einem winzig kleinen Zeichen dafür, dass ihre geliebte Mama noch lebte. Doch nichts passierte. Rein gar nichts. Und als der erste Schluchzer ihre Kehle verließ, brachen auch die Tränen heraus, welche das kleine Mädchen so mühsam und tapfer zurück gehalten hatte.

Die Zwerge um sie herum, hatten sich derweilen erhoben und ihr unterfangen aufgegeben, den verschütteten zu helfen. Fragten einander, welchen Weg sie nun einschlagen sollten und rannten doch alle in verschiedene Richtungen. Keiner wusste, was wirklich zu tun war. So mancher lief sogar zurück zum Haupttor und damit gewiss in seinen Tod. Die Hand ihrer Mutter mit ihrer eigenen umschließend, presste Dís ihr Gesicht daran, in der Hoffnung, es könnte den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen lindern. Doch auch dass, wollte nicht geschehen. Erst als sich ein dunkler Schatten über sie legte, öffnete die kleine Prinzessin ihre Augen wieder. Die Mädchen blickten einander an. Ihre Augen, spiegelten weder Angst noch Schrecken wieder, als sie sich direkt ansahen. Nur unendliche Trauer. Trauer über den Verlust ihrer Angehörigen. Und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Waren sie sich nun vollkommen selbst überlassen. Ein Gefühl, welches der Elfjährigen wohl bekannt war. Doch dies war der falsche Moment ihre Lieben zu betrauern. Sie schwebten immer noch in größter Gefahr und musste so schnell wie nur irgend möglich einen Weg ins Freie finden. Auch wenn es schwer fiel, Dís musste nun loslassen. Sonst wäre früher oder später auch ihr eigenes Leben verwirkt.

Sachte legte Morna die Hände auf die Schultern ihrer Freundin und versuchte diese zum aufstehen zu bewegen.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid.", flüsterte das rothaarige Mädchen und versuchte selbst die aufkommenden Tränen hinunter zu schlucken.

„Aber wir müssen weiter Dís. Wir können nicht hier bleiben."

Doch die Prinzessin schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und weigerte sich, von ihrer Mutter abzulassen. Wozu sollten sie schon versuchen zu fliehen? Sie kannten den Weg nicht. Niemand kannte ihn. Sie konnten niemanden Fragen, wo sie hinlaufen sollten. Ihres Wissens nach gab es nur einen einzigen Weg aus dem Erebor, das Haupttor. Doch dieses konnten sie nicht nutzen. Sie saßen in der Falle und dieser schreckliche Drache war ihr aller Untergang. Dís wusste, dass sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Niemals würden die Mädchen schnell genug sein, um davon zu laufen. Niemals klein genug, um sich für immer zu verstecken. Sie waren ihm ausgeliefert. Und niemand konnte etwas dagegen unternehmen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	6. Freiheit ist ein teures Gut

So nah

**Kapitel 6**

**Freiheit ist ein teures Gut**

Die Mädchen wussten nicht, wie lange sie schon durch die unzählige Gänge des Erebors irrten. Ganz allein. Ohne das geringste Wissen, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Doch niemand blieb auch nur für einen kurzen Moment stehen, um ihnen zu helfen oder ihnen einen Weg nach draußen zu zeigen. Jeder schien nur noch an sich selbst und sein eigenes Leben zu denken. So schnell ihre Füße die Mädchen tragen konnten, liefen sie durch die spärlich beleuchteten Flure. Jede Wegzweigung brachte die Kinder der Verzweiflung näher. Jeder Gang und jedes Tor, sah beinahe wie das andere aus. In Wahrheit vermochten die Zwerginen nicht einmal genau sagen zu können, ob sie möglicherweise im Kreis liefen.

„Was sollen wir nur tun?", fragte Dís, völlig außer Atem und stützte ihre Hände auf den Knien ab vor lauter Erschöpfung, nachdem sie kurz angehalten hatten.

Ihre Füße schmerzten, ihr Mund war trocken, ihre Lunge brannte aufgrund der enormen Anstrengung und ihr Herz hämmerte kräftig in ihrer Brust.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Morna ehrlich zu und warf einen kurzen Blick auf jeden der drei Wege, welche sich vor ihnen befanden.

Wieder hatten sie die Wahl. Und wieder wussten sie nicht, welcher der Gänge sie möglicherweise nach draußen führen könnte.

Welcher der Wege, der Richtige war. Sie waren beide im Erebor geboren und aufgewachsen, doch die Panik, ließ die Mädchen keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Nicht einmal ihren Heimweg hätte sie genau bestimmen können. Gequält schloss die Rothaarige die Augen und setzte sich für einen kurzen Moment auf den Boden. Sie war ebenso erschöpft, wie ihre Freundin und sie fühlte sich ein wenig übel, vom pausenlosen Rennen. Ihr Magen rebellierte gegen die Anstrengung. Tief einatmend, hätte Morna am liebsten sofort die Luft angehalten. Selbst so tief im Erebor, meinte die Zwergin die Fäule des Atems dieses Drachen riechen zu können. Des Drachen, der ihr aller Leben für immer zerstört hatte. Denn selbst wenn sie ihre Heimat zurück erobern und dieses Ungetüm töten würden, würde nichts mehr so sein, wie es einmal war. Ihr Vater und Dís Mutter waren tot. Ihr Verlust unwiederbringlich. Die Mauern und Tore konnte man wieder aufbauen. Doch das Leben ihrer Lieben, konnte ihnen niemand jemals wieder zurück geben. Und während sie so da saßen und in die vermeintliche Stille hinein horchten, glaubte Dís so etwas wie Stimme zu hören. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte sie auf den rechten, schmalen Gang zu und lauschte angestrengt.

Hoffentlich, hatte sie sich dieses Geräusch nicht nur eingebildet.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Morna müde, doch ihre Freundin forderte sie mit einem leisen Zischen auf, still zu sein.

Da war es! Schon wieder! Stimmen anderer Zwerge. Sie konnte die anderen Bewohner des Erebors immer lauter und deutlicher vernehmen. Sie mussten ganz in der Nähe sein und wenn sie sich zusammen schlossen, dann würden sie gewiss einen Weg in die Freiheit finden. Vielleicht waren sie ihrem Fluchtweg bereits ganz nahe? Dem Geräusch genaustes folgend, wusste die Prinzessin, welchen Gang sie einzuschlagen hatten. Das war ihr Wegweiser! So schnell wie möglich, sprang die Zehnjährige auf die Füße und zerrte ihre Freundin nach oben. Diese erhob sich schwerfällig und mit einem trägen Seufzen.

„Ich weiß jetzt wo es lang geht! Komm Morna, wir müssen uns eilen!"

Hastig stolperten die Kinder den Gang hinunter. Doch ihr Pfad führte sie nicht in die ersehnte Freiheit. Viel mehr kamen sie der Zerstörungen und dem Tod nur wieder näher. Der Untröstlichkeit ihrer zerstörten Heimat, als die Mädchen nahe dem Haupttor ihren Weg verließen. Sie waren tatsächlich im Kreis gelaufen. Müde ließ Dís die Schultern hängen und verwünschte ihren Misserfolg. Sie war eine Närrin.

Zu glauben, dass sie es ganz allein schaffen würden, war töricht gewesen. Und als sie ihre Umgebung in Augenschein nahm, erkannte sie nichts wieder. Alles war verbrannt und zertrümmert. Kein Stein stand mehr auf dem anderen. Nichts als Schutt und Asche. Finsternis, welche sie einzuhüllen schien. Und noch mehr Tote. Tränen stiegen Morna in die Augen, wenn sie daran dachte, wie viele Zwerge ihr Leben am heutigen Tage gelassen hatten. Schritte näherten sich den beiden, doch nahmen die Kinder diese in ihrer Ohnmacht nicht einmal war. Sie konnten nichts tun. Ein Frösteln durchzog ihren Körper und kräftig rieb Morna mit den Händen über ihre Oberarme, um es zu vertreiben. Doch das Schaudern wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Was tut ihr beiden hier?", ertönte eine bekannte, jedoch zornige Stimme neben der Rothaarigen, ehe sie jemand grob an der Schulter griff und herum drehte.

Verängstigt und beinahe zu Tode erschrocken starrte die Elfjährige ihr Gegenüber an. Frerins Gesicht war ausdruckslos, hart und unnachgiebig. Einige blutige Kratzer zierten sein Gesicht. Und man konnte deutlich die Missbilligung in seinen Augen lesen, dass sie beide hier waren und sich nicht in Sicherheit gebracht hatten.

„Dis! Ungehöriges Kind, du solltest bei Mutter bleiben! Seid ihr beiden des Wahnsinns, hier herumzurennen! Begreift ihr nicht, wie gefährlich es ist!", polterte der Bruder der Prinzessin erzürnt und schüttelte sie kurz am Arm.

Doch als er in die schockgeweiteten Augen seiner Schwester blickte, welche ihn derart weinerlich und verstört anschauten und dass Zittern ihres Körpers unter seinen Fingern spürte, wusste Frerin das etwas Schreckliches passiert sein musste. Das die Mädchen unfreiwillig von der ehemaligen Königin getrennt worden waren. Und niemals würde jemand erfahren, was wirklich an diesem Tag mit ihrer Mutter geschehen war. Weder Dís, noch Morna, hatten jemals darüber gesprochen oder auch nur ein Wort verloren. Zu schmerzhaft war jene Erinnerung. Nur waren sich alle einig, dass Kycina es nicht überlebt hatte. Das niemand sie jemals wiedersehen würde. Für einen kurzen Moment, blickte Frerin sich hilflos und suchend um. Was sollte er mit den Kindern nun tun? Niemand war da, um die beiden mitzunehmen. Er hatte hier auf seinen Bruder warten wollen, welcher ihrem Großvater in die Schatzkammer gefolgt war. Er konnte nicht einfach gehen.

„Kommt, die Stallungen sind nicht fern. Von dort aus, könnt ihr unbemerkt aus dem Erebor flüchten und euch den anderen anschließen."

Kaum, da er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, drängte er die Mädchen schon zum weitergehen.

Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren.

„Wirst du uns begleiten?", fragte Dís aufgeregt und versuchte mit den ausholenden Schritten ihres großen Bruder mitzuhalten.

„Nein. Ich werde auf Thorin und unseren Großvater am Haupttor warten. Thrór wollten den Arkenstein unbedingt an sich nehmen, ehe der Drache ihn entdeckt. "

„Dann warte ich mit dir!", bestimmte Dís und versuchte stehen zu bleiben.

„Das hier ist kein Spiel!", fuhr Frerin sie unbeherrscht an und ein strenger Blick traf sie, ehe er seine Schwester mit einem kräftigen Stoß vor sich hertrieb.

Was dachte sich das Mädchen nur dabei? Verstand sie denn nicht, in welcher Gefahr sie alle schwebten? Was war bloß in ihrem kindlichen Kopf los? Doch Morna tätschelte ihrer Freundin versöhnlich den Arm. Sie wusste, was Dís bewegte. Ständig im Ungewissen, wo ihre Familie war. Wie es ihnen ging und was wohl möglich mit ihnen geschehen war, veranlasste das Mädchen zu diesen Gedanken. Von ihren Liebsten unentwegt getrennt zu sein, rief die fürchterlichsten Gedanken in der Zehnjährigen hervor. Und sie hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst vor dem, was sie alles gesehen und erlebt hatten in so kurzer Zeit. Angst um ihre Familie und die Vorstellung, ohne sie weiterleben zu müssen. Angst vor dem, was alles noch kommen würde.

Angst vor einer ungewissen Zukunft. Morna konnte als das sehr gut nachvollziehen. Ging es ihr um Grunde auch nicht anders. Auch sie wusste nicht, ob es ihren sechs Brüdern gut ging. Ob sie möglicherweise verletzt oder gar getötet worden waren. Obgleich sie sich zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffes nicht im Erebor, sondern der Menschenstadt vor den Toren ihres Königreiches aufgehalten hatten. Jeder von ihnen war am frühen Morgen aufgebrochen, um ihrem Tagewerk nachzugehen. Doch der Angriff des Drachen, hatte sich sicherlich nicht allein auf den einsamen Berg bezogen. Gewiss war auch Thal in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Sie konnte nur beten und hoffen, dass ihre Brüder weitestgehend verschont geblieben sind. Sie waren die einzige Familie, welche die Zwergin noch hatte. Die Stallungen waren größtenteils unbeschädigt geblieben. Hinter einem breiten Gatter stand ein bereits gesatteltes Pony, welches aufgewühlt und unermüdlich im Kreis lief. Unsicher und ein wenig ängstlich, blieb Dís stehen, während ihr Bruder Morna bereits auf den Rücken des Tieres half, nachdem er es ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Doch sie selbst sträubte sich innerlich davor, dem Pony auch nur zu nahe zu kommen. Die Prinzessin kannte das Tier nur zu gut. Die pechschwarze Mähne. Das seidig glänzende Fell, welches regelmäßig gepflegt wurde. Dieses Pony gehörte Thorin. Er hatte mit ihr heute Abend ausreiten wollen, doch durfte sie sich dem Tier niemals ohne seine Gegenwart nähern.

Der Hengst war unberechenbar. Dies war auch der Grund, weswegen Frerin ihn einst an seinen älteren Bruder abgeben hatte. Nachdem der jüngere Prinz vier Mal aus dem Sattel gefallen war, hätte er das Tier am liebsten zum Schlachter gebracht. Doch Thorin hatte sich seinerzeit erbarmt und viel Arbeit und Zeit in das Pony investiert. Dieses scharrte nun aufgeregt mit den Hufen auf dem weichen Boden und warf den Kopf mehrere Male in die Höhe. Auffordernd streckte Frerin seiner Schwester die Hand entgegen, während er das Pony am Halfter festhielt. Doch Dís bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Worauf wartest du denn?", fragte ihr Bruder ein wenig ungeduldig und griff kurzerhand ihren Oberarm und zog das Mädchen zu sich.

Wie so oft übertrug sich das unruhige Gemüt des Tieres bereits auf Frerins Temperament. Die beiden waren noch nie ein harmonisches Gespann gewesen

„Aber Thorin hat uns verboten auf Gáliwa zu reiten. Er ist zu stürmisch und hört nicht auf uns. Er hat schon drei Mal versucht mich zu beißen, als Thorin nicht dabei war! Ich will nicht allein auf ihm reiten.", protestierte die Zehnjährige und versuchte sich von dem eisernen Griff ihres Bruders zu lösen.

„Ich weiß was Thorin gesagt hat. Hört auf das, was ich euch jetzt sage!", unterbrach Frerin seine Schwester streng und hob sie gegen ihren Willen auf den Rücken des Ponys.

Unsicher, klammerte sich die Zehnjährige an den Rücken ihrer Freundin, welche die Führung des Reittieres übernehmen sollte. Morna konnte reiten, dass wusste die Jüngere. Einer ihrer ältesten Brüder half jährlich beim bestellen der Felder und nicht selten, setzten sie kräftige Pferde zum durchpflügen der harten Erde ein, welche geführt werden mussten. Doch würde ihre Freundin auch mit diesem störrischen Tier zurecht kommen? Bisher hatte der Gaul jeden abgeworfen, außer Torin. Doch nicht selten hatte Gáliwa es versucht und würde dieses unterfangen wohl auch niemals aufgeben. Er war einfach zu wild und kein verlässliches Tier.

„Morna, reitet die Straße entlang, bis ihr den Wald bei Thal erreicht habt. Dann folgt dem Fluss in Richtung Westen. AEr führt euch auf direktem Wege nach Dunland. Wenn ihr auf andere Zwerge trefft, dann bleibt bei ihnen, sie kennen den Weg. Gewiss wirst du Balin begegnen. Schließt euch zu so vielen zusammen, wie ihr nur könnt und bleibt auf keinen Fall stehen oder reitet zurück. Was auch immer geschieht."

Die Elfjährige nickte. Ihr Blick wirkte ein wenig ängstlich. Sie hoffte, dass sie dem richtigen Pfad folgen würde. Dem Wald hinter Thal schloss sich der Düsterwald an. Dieser war groß und zwei breite Flüsse führten durch ihn hindurch. Doch gewiss würden Dís Angehörige nicht lange auf sich warten lassen und ihnen bald folgen. Und schließlich würden sie sicher auf Balin treffen. Er würde wissen, was zu tun ist. Das Gatter war kaum geöffnet, da stürmte das Pony hinaus in die Freiheit. Lautstark hallten die Schläge seiner Hufen auf dem Pflaster wieder. Morna versucht sich mit aller Kraft sowohl an den Zügeln, als auch an der Mähne des Tieres festzuhalten. Jetzt verstand sie, warum der Kronprinz ihnen verboten hatte, allein auf seinem Pony zu reiten. Dís blickte noch einmal über ihre Schulter und warf einen letzten Blick auf ihre Heimat, welche sie so bald nicht wieder sehen würde.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


End file.
